Search for the Shikon Jewel Shards
by LostxAndxFading
Summary: Howla, Ayana, Raven, Rose and Amy defeat demons to avange their parents deaths. The friends are so alike, yet so different...
1. Chapter 1

This is a story where you can be in it.

I am going to need 4 people to partner up with my girl and roam the countryside in search of the Shikon Jewel shards.

I will also need a ton of demons that try to kill my four friends and I.

If you want to be one of my friends or a demon, here is what I need to know.

Friend or demon

Name

Male or Female

Race (demon, miko, wolf demon, etc.)

Age

Abilities

What you look like (hair, eyes, etc.)

Any other facts you would like me to know

Here is mine.

Friend

Howla

Female

Wolf demon

16

Poisonous claws. Can transform into a wolf at will. Sword that can do everything that the Tetsusaiga can do and more secret powers

Long black hair with blood red streaks. Golden wolf eyes (glow red when I'm angry). Very good looking, got all of the boys in awe. Sharp fangs. When I'm in wolf form I have black fur with red streaks in it and the same eyes.

Single. Not shy around anyone. Extremely strong. The strongest out of the group.

I will pick the first four interesting characters that I get to be my friends. For the demons, I will try to use as many as possible. (Hopefully all of them!) ;)

whitefang's hottie


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I finally posted another page! I am so, so sorry! Thank you to the people that actually wanted to be demons! Without you guys, there would be no point in the story!

Here is me once again:

Friend

Howla

Female

Wolf demon

16

Poisonous claws. Can transform into a wolf at will. Sword that can do everything that the Tetsusaiga can do and more secret powers

Long black hair with blood red streaks. Golden wolf eyes (glow red when I'm angry). Very good looking, got all of the boys in awe. Sharp fangs. When I'm in wolf form I have black fur with red streaks in it and the same eyes.

8) Single. Not shy around anyone. Extremely strong. The strongest out of the group.

Here are my friends:

1.

F or D: friend plz..

Name: AYANA (like eye a n a he he once again im insane)

M or F: i belive im a female...

age: uhh... really id like 2 be around 15- 17ish

R: MIKO! YAY!

Abilities: ahh... i dunnoo... normal miko powers... levatation... mind readin...

when i get angry...i want 2 kill...

Looks: brown hair blue highlights a light hazel eyes.. with a hint of blue

around the edges.. when i go all syco... eyes turn all dark blue.. so does

hair.. YAY DARK!

single of course.. YAY SINGLE! oh yea.. im sorta insane... oh yes... i dont go

anywhere with out my butcher knife..and im quite violent im kinda shy but once i

get 2 no u.. not at all...

2.

name: Rose

sex: last I checked I was a female

race: fox yokai

age: about 10 (still looks 17)

abilities: fox fire, controlls minds, can jump really high, and blood slash

(kinda like blades of blood)

looks: hair-hip length blood red (always kept in a ponytail); eyes- big and

brown; ears- pointed and peirced; cloths- baggy black pants and a tight black

leather shirt; earings- a saphire on the ends of each chain; feet- small; nails-

tinted sahpire blue; necklace- a chain with a saphire on it; eyeshadow- saphire

blue;

Her one love died and is forever in pain and will be forever stubborn at doing

things, a loner, stronger than most fox demons should be, her heart very

delecate and fragile, and anyone who getts in her way when she's pissed off is

toast, maybe a hamburger, but she is very loyal to the friends she has

3.

Raven

Female

Hanyou (half dog-half miko)

around 69 (still looks 19)

poisonus claws (like shesso) blades of blood (like inu) and Rose dance (flower

petals encircle me then go BOOM on impact)

Hair-knee length silvery (always in a braid with a blood red ribbon at the end);

eyes-golden; cute lil puppy ears; baggy blood red pants and tight blood red

leather shirt with cream colored shirt under it (baggy sleeves please)

you got some compatition with the boys and the strength.

4.

Friend

Amy ( do I need a last name 2?)

Female (duh!)

Animal Transformer

16

Can transform into any animal if want to. Bow and arrows that can be fire, ice and lightning.

Light brown eyes. Tall. Slim. Very good looking. Long brown hair down to the middle of my back and streaked with gold.

Is sometimes shy around boys but not around friends!

Well how's that? NOt the best i know but hey what can i do?

Love Helyn

I am not going to list the demons so as to not ruin the surprise!

To those of you who weren't picked for a friend, check back here. I will try to make you appear in my chapters.

I still need demons, so please send in more demons!

Thanks again guys! (And girls!) Check out my other stories while I work on this one, you just may like them!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know that lots of you don't read author's notes, but what the heck! I'll put one anyways! ;)

Important! – You demons out there, if you have a request tell me. For example: You may want your demon to take a character (of your choice) and force her to do things like stealing and killing people or things like that.

Here's the chapter (finally!)

Search for the Shikon Jewel Shards

Chapter 1

Howler, Ayana, Rose, Raven and Amy had been friends since they were kids. Now they were older and their relatives were all dead.

Demons had just entered the world and already thousands of people were dead.

These five friends had survived a ton of attacks from demons, in fact, they had been saving people from demons.

Out in the forest, in search of demons, the friends leaned against trees and talked.

'When are we going to slay another demon?' complained Rose. She twirled a strand of red hair that had gotten free of her ponytail.

'When we find another demon,' replied Ayana.

'When will that be?' asked Rose annoyingly.

'When we find another demon,' repeated Raven through clenched teeth.

'When-' began Rose.

Howla silenced Rose with a glare that could freeze fire.

Amy was off in her own little world. She liked to imagine the new demons that they were going to meet.

'Don't you glare at me!' exclaimed Rose. 'I'm just bored!'

'Well go be bored somewhere else!' retorted Howla.

'Maybe I should be bored somewhere else! It beats listening to you!' growled Rose.

'Great! Who needs you?' muttered Howla who was irritable because they hadn't slayed a demon in a long time.

Amy laughed out loud.

'What?' demanded Rose.

All four girls looked at Amy.

Amy smiled innocently at the four girls. 'Aren't we all great friends? I mean, we only yell at each other and tell each other to get lost!'

Raven snorted. 'Amy has a point, you know. The way Howla and Rose were fighting, you could never tell that we were best friends!'

Ayana grinned. 'We are a special group of friends. We fight so that we don't loose our friendship!'

Rose grinned and put her arm around Amy's shoulders. 'Yup.'

Raven sighed. 'Wow. We are totally bored. It shows.'

Howler was staring off in space in one of her usual trances.

Ayana pulled out her large butcher knife and started to slash at the surrounding trees.

Amy took out her arrows, lit them on fire, ice and lightning and shot them at the trees. Rose would do her Rose dance and put out the fires that Amy would start.

Raven was controlling the minds of the birds around her. She was making them fly in circles and twitter loudly.

Howla sat on the ground, put her head between her knees and stared at the ground.

After a couple of minutes Amy walked slowly over to Howler and sat down beside her. 'What are you thinking?' she asked softly.

'I'm going to go tonight,' answered Howler simply.

Amy nodded. She knew that it was best not to speak when Howler was like this. Howler moods rampaged at times when she was off in trances.

Howler stood up and walked over to an extremely large tree. She pulled out her sword and stood poised to slice the tree. She just stood there.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Howler. It was a rare occasion when Howla used her Tetsusaiga outside of a battle.

The wind blew through the five friend's hair.

In a split second the thick-trunked tree was sliced in half.

Howler walked off into the trees as the tree fell to the ground.

A/N: That was odd. :S I am going to work on the other characters next chapter.


	4. Amy's Past

A/N: My author's note is…I don't have an author's note! Ha! Weren't expecting that now, were you? Poses for photo

Search for the Shikon Jewel Shards

Chapter 2 – Amy's Past

The four girls had watched Hower walk off in total silence.

"Well, that was dramatic!" commented Amy cheerfully.

Raven glared at Amy.

Amy scrunched up her nose. "Gee, what's got everyone in such a huff?"

"You," muttered Rose.

Amy frowned. "I'll just let you guys be depressed. See you!"

"Why are you so happy all the time?" demanded Rose.

Amy walked off a little ways. She thought about Rose's question. _If I'm not happy enough, I'll remember…_

'Remember what?'

Amy stopped in her steps. Looking around she saw no one. "Where are you?"

'I'm all around you and inside you. I see your fears…'

Amy swallowed and tried to grab her bow and arrows, but she couldn't move.

'What is it that you don't want to remember?'

"Nothing," replied Amy nervously.

'Is it your past?'

"No." Amy had tried to say that, but her voice had temporarily left her.

'Well, if you aren't going to answer me, we'll just have to see.'

Amy's eyes widened in terror.

'Let's see your worst fear!'

Amy collapsed.

Amy, only last year when she was 15, was standing in front of a tall, slender woman. The two were in their house

'Mom, when can we go outside?'

'When the demons go away.'

Amy's expression hardened. 'Why doesn't someone do anything about them?'

The woman sighed. 'They're uncontrollable monsters. No one can handle them.'

'How can you know for sure if no one has ever tried to hurt them?' demanded Amy. She wasn't going to stay locked up forever.

'Shh…'

A small knock came at the door.

Amy's eyes darted over to the door at the other end of the room.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The woman looked at Amy and fear was evident in her sea blue eyes.

Bam!

The door was thrown across the room. It hit Amy and pinned her to the wall.

An 8-foot tall demon sauntered into the room. He looked like a huge lump of coal.

'Well, look who we have here; a woman and her daughter. How cute,' sneered the demon.

"Go away!" cried Amy's mom.

Taking slow steps towards Amy's mom, the demon cornered her. "What did you just say to me?"

"Leave us alone!" cried Amy's mom.

"That's no way to speak to me," scolded the demon. He flicked his finger at the woman.

A piece of burning coal flew onto the lady. It landed on her arm, singing a hole right through it. Looking in horror at her arm, Amy's mom screamed in pain.

"No!" yelled Amy as the demon flicked another piece of coal onto her mother.

The demon kept flicking pieces of coal at Amy's mom.

After screaming herself hoarse at the demon to stop, Amy tried to get free. No use.

Falling to the floor at the demon's feet, Amy's mom screamed in excruciating pain. Her arms had fallen off and her body had holes through it.

Grabbing her hair, the demon yanked Mom to her feet. "Maybe you should've asked nicely for me to leave."

Her hair started on fire!

Amy struggled fruitlessly to get free, tears streaming freely down her dust-covered cheeks

The demon dropped Mom to the floor. Grinning, he turned to Amy. "She's dead."

"You b!" screamed Amy. "Why the h did you do that? I'm going to kill you! I'll kill you!"

The demon smiled. "If you ever get free."

"I'll kill you!" screamed Amy. She was out of control. Thrashing her arms and legs, Amy managed to get herself more stuck then ever.

"I, Burensho have killed another human!" screeched Burencho as he disappeared.

Amy woke up. She'd been crying.

'You remember…'

"No…" sobbed Amy.

'That is going to happen to your friends, and you'll have to watch!'

"No!" screamed Amy. She leapt to her feet and ran towards where she'd left her friends.

Ayana looked up as Amy stumbled blindly into the clearing they were in.

"No! No! No!" screamed Amy. She tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. She lay there sobbing

A/N: Yes. Merry Christmas everyone! I put up the second chapter! The next couple of chapters are just going to be learning about each person's past. R&R and tell me what you think.


End file.
